Meet Me On The Dark Side
by PrefersFiction
Summary: *Sequel to my first story A Run For His Money* It's only been a couple of weeks since they saved the world from total chaos and epic clichés, yet here they are again! With a new evil on the rise, more undead, crazy cultists and much more, will our heroes ever catch a break? DanteXOC. Adventure/Humor/Romance. Rated M for language and situations and lemon content.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a sequel/spin-off/continuation of my first story ****A Run For His Money****. You don't have to read that one first but I would ****_highly_**** recommend you do :)**

**Oh and yes the rating is M because there will be future lemony goodness ;)**

**Disclaimer: No amount of wishing is going to change the fact that I don't own DMC, just my Devil May Cry Xbox games.**

**Prologue**

It started off as a dream, a flicker really.

I was nowhere and everywhere all at once.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

The road was dark; the midnight hour turned everything violet in color.

I was utterly alone, not a soul in sight; the shadows my only solace in this dark world.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

How long I was walking, I do not know.

My feet never grew tired, my breath never shallow.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone_

The sky above me was dark, no stars illuminating the wary landscape.

I wandered like a lost soul, searching for the river Styx.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…. _

I stopped. A figure was in my path ahead.

I opened my mouth to call out but no sound emerged.

The figure turned, its profile masculine in shape and started towards me.

I wanted to turn back but my feet would not comply.

With his grey eyes boring into my own, he whispered one word:  
_Run._

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, sweat covering my body. The dream was the most horrifying one I had ever had. No being chased by a serial killer, no going to school in your underwear, no free falling, no ghosts, just nothingness. A great void; an endless road; a bleak landscape. I had never had such a dream before and I couldn't shake the feeling that there was a reason or a purpose behind it.

And to top it off, apparently I was now dreaming in Green Day lyrics.

**So yes I know, how cliché putting in song lyrics but even though I am no longer in my Green Day obsessed angsty teen faze, I still really like the lyrics from their Boulevard of Broken Dreams song and it was the "inspiration" for the dream, which does play a role in the story.**

**Also the title is a WIP, anyone have any ideas for the title? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**A/N: Just a reminder, all the characters are immortal in my DMC stories, if you don't like, don't read. **

I splashed some water on my face to calm my nerves that were currently shot from the weird dream I had just awoken to. I didn't have premonitions but the dream sort of felt like one. I wasn't the witch, Maria was; maybe I should give Maria's all-knowing aunt a call. _Or a therapist. Don't start. _

I could hear noises from the living room downstairs and decided to head down, Raine was yelling at the TV about something and I guessed she had helped herself to my Xbox again. Maria and Raine were playing some game, both getting really competitive. _Nothing compared to when we play Mario Kart, that's for sure. I still have nightmares about that. _

"I swear if one of you wrecks my Xbox again there will be blood," I said as menacingly as I could muster.

"Raine's cheating!" Maria whined.

"Please, we all know Eva's the cheater," Raine cast me an evil smirk. _She's just mad cause you beat her ass every time. _

"Cheater? Come on, I got a freakin' halo over here! _(1)_" I joked in my fake Boston accent.

"Oh so you do have one!" Raine grinned.

"Oh god, here we go again," Dave sighed as Raine and I started up again.

Apparently making cracks about my angelic heritage was her new favorite pastime and I was willing to play along. To a certain point that is.

"You know, I still owe you for that stunt you pulled two weeks ago," I said angrily remembering her ruining mine and Dante's 'adult time'.

We hadn't been able to make up for it because the next day Dante had left for another job and has been gone intermittently ever since. _Think he's keeping himself busy with other girls? If you're trying to make me feel jealous, you fail. Uh-huh…._

"Geez get over it already," Raine rolled her eyes while still grinning evilly at me.

"Hmmm no thanks," I said taking her by surprise and lunging at her, my fist connecting with her jaw.

"Oh it is _on_," Raine growled throwing her own punch my way.

I ducked but she had anticipated that move and kneed me in the stomach. Maria scrambled out of the way to avoid being involuntarily included in our wrestling match. Luckily any hit that landed was pretty much instantly repaired thanks to our immortal genes and the fact that we weren't actually trying to kill each other.

I tackled Raine to the ground, landing on top of her using the leverage to get the upper hand. I landed a few blows before she managed to shove me off and get her hits in. I rolled back propping myself back on my feet only to have Raine shoot out her foot and trip me, sending me back to the floor hard. We rolled and ended up knocking over the coffee table.

"What are you, children?" Sara yelled and we stood up pointing at each other.

"Raine did it!" I yelled.

"No way, it was Eva," Raine whined.

"Stop your damn wrestling," Sara sighed, sitting down at one of the bar stools in the attached kitchen island.

"Yes Mon führer," Both Raine and I deadpanned at the same time. I smiled sweetly at Raine then grabbed the nearest pillow and lobbed it hard at her, flinging her back to the ground.

"You best make peace with your god," She growled at me. And I heard Dave say from the kitchen,

"Just leave them be, they'll tire themselves out eventually."

"Bring it," I grinned and Raine head butted my stomach with inhuman speed.

_Maybe you shouldn't have done that, yeah? _

"Cheap move," I groaned as my lungs tried to regain the air that was knocked out of them. I used that time to deliver a knee of my own into her ribs and she grunted at the contact. I had been so engrossed in my brawl with Raine that I hadn't noticed that we had visitors.

"Alright, cat-fight!" Dante's voice rang out and I turned my head to see his grinning face looking down at us from over the couches.

"Pervert," Trish said pushing herself around Dante. She gave me a look before heading to the kitchen area where everyone else was. Nero and Lady followed suit and Dante just plunked himself down on the couch.

"Carry on ladies," He grinned, leaning back into the couch.

"Christ, are they fighting again?" Nero asked, standing around with everyone else.

"Raine shouldn't have been such a cock-block," Trish laughed, somehow just knowing why the fight had started.

"You're one to talk," Lady rolled her eyes at Trish.

"So what brings you guys here?" Dave asked.

"Entertainment of course," Dante grinned from his relaxed perch on the couch sending me a wink.

I rolled my eyes but sent him a wink of my own. Raine and I had come to a truce well at least for the time being. _God forbid we have company! _

"That's gross old man," Nero muttered.

"Hey maybe when you hit puberty, you will understand kid," Dante retorted. Nero glared at Dante's grinning face and was about to say something when Sara interrupted,

"Please one fight is more than enough."

Dante shrugged and turned back to me and Raine, who were apparently entertainment now. _Heh, you're like the monkeys at the circus. _

"See what we have to put up with?" Lady sighed.

"Do you see what _we _have to put up with?" Maria asked pointing to us. _The indignity! Well she's not wrong. Fair enough. _

"So when did you guys get back?" I asked.

"Late last night. Had quite the demon infestation up north," Dante answered getting up and following me to the kitchen area. I grabbed a mug and poured myself some coffee, offering some to him.

"Nah, you got any beer?" Dante asked.

"It's like ten thirty AM," I answered and he just shrugged, "The fridge." He propped open the door and grabbed himself a bottle of beer, how he can stand to drink this early is beyond me. _Oh that's rich coming from you. Shut it. _

"So what do you guys have planned for today?" Trish asked from her spot beside Dave.

"Nothing I guess," Sara shrugged.

"That reminds me," I said remembering what I had wanted to do before I got sidetracked, "Maria, do you think we could go see your aunt today?"

"Sure I guess, why?" Maria asked.

"I had the weirdest dream last night. The dream felt like it was a premonition or something," I relayed, " It was strange, there was nothing for the longest time and I was by myself until this man appeared and told me to run, then I woke up."

"Oh? And who would this mystery man be?" Dante smirked. _Say Ryan Gosling, say Ryan Gosling!_

"I don't know. I don't really remember anything except the grey eyes," I shrugged.

"Don't one of you girls have a dream deciphering book?" Dave asked while Raine draped her arms around him.

"Ugh," Maria rolled her eyes, "Those things are hokey, and my aunt would be much more helpful. Plus I haven't seen her in a while so I think we should go."

Maria's aunt Rosina was a Wiccan extraordinaire. She could do any spell and was extremely powerful thanks to her centuries of practice. Unlike Maria, she was a very seasoned witch and I wouldn't have to worry about her blowing anything up. She only lived an hour away in the next city over so it would be easy to make the trip today while the dream was still fresh in my mind.

Although I had a nagging suspicion that this dream would stay with me, it felt different, like it was imperative that I head some warning or something. _Dude, you're part archangel not a psychic._

"Your aunt's pretty awesome, she's a real old school witch," I grinned, remembering one time we went to her house and Raine asked if Rosina turned people into toads. Rosina just smiled and turned the biscuit Raine was about to put in her mouth into a frog leg. The look on Raine's face was priceless, _oh god I was just about to eat the mailman or something _look.

"Old school?" Trish asked confused.

"Think cauldrons and eye of newt," I joked.

"Ha ha," Maria said dryly, "No, more like uses traditional spells and just better at everything."

"Aka, she doesn't blow stuff up unless it's on purpose," Raine added. Maria glared at her.

The house phone's shrill ring rang out and I picked it up.

"We need a new phone, that ring is awful," Raine commented.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Well if you're coming over, you better make it soon because I got a hot date tonight," Rosina's voice said from the receiver.

"Ohhh spooky," I grinned, swatting away Dante's groping hand that had suddenly found its way to my butt. He just grinned innocently and took a swig of his beer.

* * *

The others were impressed by Maria's aunt and her trick but since I had known her for a while and I was used to it. I remember Maria telling me about growing up with her aunt as her guardian and when she would try to sneak out of the house. Maria would get out the window to find Rosina standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot in that annoying parental way; Maria's plans thwarted. Not such a cool party trick then. _Every teenager's worst nightmare. _

We were almost at Maria's aunt's house, Maria driving her Camry with me in the passenger's seat. Trish had wanted to meet Rosina and Dante came along because he had nothing better to do so there they sat in the back seat.

"I don't understand why you got to sit up front," Dante said well more like pouted as he tried to stretch out his legs in the cramped back seat.

"For the last time, I called shot-gun so I get to sit up here," I sighed.

"Fine, I call shot-gun in the way back," Dante said.

"It doesn't work that way," I said, "You have to be on your way to the vehicle with the car in sight."

"Babe those rules are stupid besides, wouldn't you rather be back here with me?" He grinned roguishly at me.

"And what? Play I spy?" I taunted back.

"Not quite what I had in mind," His voice dipping a bit lower.

"Hey, you know were in the car too right?" Trish sighed.

"Thank you," Maria muttered from the front seat, "Anyways, looks like we're here."

The house was a non-descript two-story one with shutters and a porch. The muted earthy colors of the house meshed nicely with the neighboring houses and I supposed that was the point. _Move along, nothing to see here. _The lawn was trimmed, multicolored flowers adorning the gardens in the front.

"Nice house," Trish muttered.

"Just wait till we get inside, you might reconsider that," I murmured.

We all approached the porch and I opened the front door. The inside had the faint smell of musk and jasmine, not the worst I have ever smelt in here. There were books lining the walls from floor to ceiling with sparse furniture, well furniture that we could see anyways. Her cat Barthelme, scampered by and I walked further in with the others following right behind me.

"Maria!" Rosina bounded into the hallway and gave her a rib crushing hug.

"Aunty," She said returning her hug. She released her and ran to me next, giving my ribs the same treatment.

"So good to see you two," She said releasing me, "And who might these two be?"

I introduced everyone and we sat or more accurately, stood on piles of books in the living room.

"My, what an outfit," Rosina raised an eyebrow at Trish's leather/dominatrix's type outfit, "And what a handsome man."

"Great, that's just what his ego needs," Trish rolled her eyes.

"Hey I can't help having these roguishly handsome genes," Dante smirked, rubbing at his chin. _Mmm I can't attest to that. _

"Anyways, I came here to ask you about this strange dream I had," I started and went on to explain it to her.

"Well it has been a while since I have done the whole dream interpretation thing, kind of old hat for me," Rosina explained, "But I believe you are correct in assuming it is some kind of premonition. Going on any trips?"

"Not that I know of," I answered.

"Well you just might be," Rosina said cryptically. _Damn witches and their vague answers._

"Thanks but I was hoping you could be a bit more insightful," I sighed.

"Cryptic is in the job description my dear," Rosina grinned and a beeper went off in the kitchen, "Oh my, the Fat Ladies are done." She ran off to the kitchen to take her cookies out of the oven.

"She's joking right?" Dante asked confused.

**(1)- Blatantly stolen from Family Guy, please don't sue!**

**So let me know what you think of the first chapter. Unlike last time, I actually have a rough plan outlined for this story so bear with me :P. As always please drop a line, you know I appreciate it :)**

**PS. I bought the new DmC game and I absolutely love it and even the new Dante! I feel like such a traitor. :P What do you guys think of the new game?**


	3. Chapter 2

**First I just wanted to give a shout out to those who have reviewed/faved/followed so far, thank you for taking the time to do that. I really appreciate it :)**

Ch. 2

**A/N: I have decided this will be a crossover of sorts eventually. It will be a DMC/Fable 1 crossover (slightly of course, hence why this is not in the crossover section of FF, just "borrowing" a few things from the Fable game :P). I love that game and there are some cool things in there that I want to put Dante and Eva through, Mwahahaha!**

"Put that down," Rosina said coming back into the living room carrying a tray of her 'Fat Ladies'.

Dante looked startled, like a little kid stuck with his hand in the cookie jar and quickly put down the crystal orb that he had been previously examining.

"Ah, sorry," He apologized with a dashing grin.

"No harm done, it's just that has been in the family for generations. Can't have people man-handling it now can we?" Rosina said placing the tray on top of the already covered coffee table.

"I love your cooking," Maria grinned as she stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"Eva can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Rosina asked politely, I nodded and followed her.

"What did you need?" I asked, looking around at the surprisingly immaculate kitchen. Not a thing was out of place, no dirty dishes anywhere. It was quite a 180 from the rest of the house.

"Just needed to tell you something in private," She answered. I leaned against the counter,

"Ok."

"Does the name Lynchfield mean anything to you?" Rosina asked seriously.

I thought about it for a minute, "No, is it some kind of prison or something?" _Oh god, I always knew you would be incarcerated one day. _

"I'm not sure but I also had a strange dream the other night that involved you," Rosina added.

I stiffened at that, "Meaning?" _Tell her you don't swing that way._

"I can't tell you specifics because I don't really remember any except that name," Rosina shrugged, "And that it had something to do with you."

That name didn't ring any bells but when Maria's aunt said it was important, I tended to believe her. _She also said to buy Facebook stocks, remember how that turned out? _

"Well I have never heard of it before. Do you think it has something to do with my dream?" I asked.

"Most likely, portent dreams may be hard to decipher but their meaning always has relevance," Rosina said.

"But why would I have a 'portent' dream?" I asked. _Heh, that sounds dirty. _

"Well you do have archangel blood so that's probably where it's coming from," Rosina shrugged.

"Ugh, I can't even escape from that while I sleep," I muttered and Rosina chuckled.

"It isn't a curse you know," She said.

"Sure feels like one," I replied.

The door-bell rang and Rosina quickly smoothed her hair and checked her appearance in the silver pot reflection.

"My hot date is here!" She said excitedly and scampered away to answer the front door.

A clean cut, classically handsome man in his early forties stood in the doorway holding a bouquet of daisies, Rosina's favorite I was guessing.

"My you look lovely Rosina," The man said suavely, his perfect teeth gleaming as he smiled.

"Thank you Mark, please come in. I have some visitors," Rosina ushered him in.

Another round of introductions was made and Maria's aunt politely excused herself to go grab her coat from her room. We made small talk while we waited for her to return. I noticed Mark eyeing Trish's expertly displayed cleavage out of the corner of his eye. _Classy. _

"Shall we?" Rosina returned and motioned for the door.

"I think we're getting the bums rush," Dante grinned.

"You would know," Trish replied without missing a beat.

"Wait, is that all you have to tell me?" I asked as we all filed out of the house, back onto the street.

"What did you expect?" Rosina asked.

"I don't know, something more specific maybe?" I hinted. _Something more than the name of someplace that might not even exist, would be helpful. _

"Sorry darling but that's all I got," She said getting into Mark's car, "But trust me when I say its gunna be a hell of a ride." _Is she referring to your future or her date? Eww. _

With that they drove off leaving us standing outside Maria's car.

"Shot gun," Dante grinned.

* * *

_Well that was worth the gas money to get here. _Maria's aunt did nothing but confuse me more. Not only did she not decipher my dream, she added more mess to the pile. What the hell did Lynchfield mean? Was I going to be hanged or something? Since I was immortal, I highly doubted that would kill me. I could just see me hanging from the noose, checking my watch; _I say, it's been fifteen minutes could you cut me down now please? _I was pulled from my morbid daydream by my Dexter ringtone going off in my pocket. _Irony anyone?_

"Sara what's up?" I asked after checking the call ID first.

"Find out anything good from Rosina?" She asked.

"I'm gunna go with no," I sighed.

"Oh I'm surprised, I really am," She said dryly.

"I can tell," I smirked.

"Anyways, got a possible case," Sara said.

"I'm intrigued, please go on," I said trying to get her to say more.

"You've heard about the increase in missing people around here and the neighboring cities right?"

"Yeah hasn't there been like a dozen in the last week or so?" I asked remembering the brief newscast I caught.

The people missing weren't just transients either, a bunch of prominent people, both male and female have been disappearing. All ranging in age, the youngest one so far was twelve. Since no bodies had been found, the newscast was theorizing that a mass slavery ring was nabbing people. Some thought an extremely active serial killer was on the loose, but there was no way one person was behind everything.

"Well one of the missing girls has a very rich family that would like our services to find out what happened to their daughter."

"That's great except we deal with supernatural cases remember?" I pointed out.

"Why do you think they came to us?"

"Well go on then, you're wasting my minutes," I sighed.

"Their daughter had recently gotten into the occult apparently and mentioned this Chapel of Skorm place in some of her writings her parents found." _Oooo sounds creepy. _

"I've never heard of it, what is it?" I asked.

"Well none of us had heard of it either, so I did some digging and found out from a contact that it's some kind of church for this creepy cult that worships the devil and evil in general. Apparently they are hard core."

"Hard core as in…." I trailed off.

"Sacrifices," Sara practically whispered.

"Seriously?" I asked flatly. _I thought we were done with the clichés? _

"Unfortunately. It would explain all the disappearances if it's true, don't you think?"

"I suppose so. Where is this place?"

"It's on the outskirts of Darkwood," Came Sara's reply. _That place is creepy, like Silent Hill creepy._

"Isn't it mostly forest surrounding Darkwood?" I asked, I didn't think there was anything else out there.

"Yes, but it would be a good remote location to bring victims to yeah?" _Well if I was a crazy cultist, offing people for evil I would have to choose a similar location. _

"So you want to go check it out?" I asked. _And here I thought we were going to go back home and play some more Left 4 Dead. _

"Yeah since you guys are already on the road, we could meet you guys there," Sara suggested.

"Well it's not just me and Maria so give me a few minutes and I'll call you back," I said.

"Sounds good," And the phone line went dead.

"So what did Sara want?" Maria asked and I relayed all the information back to everyone.

"You two want to come with?" I asked Dante and Trish.

"Well at least this might make up for the let down with her aunt," Trish said pointing her thumb at Maria.

"Hey!" Maria said indignantly.

"Kind of sounds a little like Fortuna doesn't it?" Dante asked Trish and she nodded.

"Fortuna?" I asked.

"Yeah they worshipped Sparda, a demon, as a god there," Dante answered.

"Your Dad?"

"Yeah, pretty creepy if you ask me," Dante smirked.

"I bet you just loved that," I grinned.

"Well he did kill their priest guy," Trish said.

"You killed a priest? Dude that is hard core," I said my eyebrows shooting up.

"Hey he was the bad guy, he practically destroyed the whole city and ended up killing a whole bunch of people after I shot him," Dante said in his defense.

"Sounds like you did a great job assassinating him Ezio," I rolled my eyes. _You play too much Xbox, you know that? _

"Anyways, yeah me and Dante are up for it," Trish interjected.

"Alright, what's the address?" Maria asked.

I got Sara to text me the exact address and plunked it into the GPS on my phone. Since we were already an hour outside of the city, it was only another twenty minutes away. _Or so the evil Apple Maps says. _

**Who here also hates Apple Maps? When I did the last update I didn't notice that it was no longer Google maps and it totally got me lost while I was driving. ********Anyone here ever play the original Fable?**

**Anywho, please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC nor do I own anything to do with the Fable series. **

"Recalculating," The automated voice chimed from my phone.

"I swear, you say that one more time and I'm throwing you out the window," I growled at my phone.

Maria pulled the car down a dirt path, following the instructions provided by phone GPS app. We had passed the turn off for Darkwood a mile or two back and now we were in a densely forested area. It seemed as soon as we hit the forested area, the GPS started to act up as if it could no longer find the place we were looking for.

"Recalculating."

"That's it, I am sending a complaint to Apple Maps," I sighed, turning off the app.

"My phone one isn't working either," Trish said, holding her phone up, "In fact I don't have any service either."

I checked my phone and low and behold zero bars. _Damn you AT&T!_

"Well that's an ominous sign if I ever saw one," Dante grinned from the front seat.

The dirt path we had turned down went on for a while, twisting and bending, never giving us a chance to pull off or even turn around. The road was to narrow, if Maria tried to back up we would end up in the trees. Finally the dirt road practically stopped and Maria put on the breaks. A strange rock formation prevented any vehicles from going any further down the dirt road, by narrowing the path so you could only pass by on foot.

"Looks like were walking," Dante said getting out of the car.

We all vacated the vehicle and the alarm chirped as Maria hit the lock button.

"You really think that is going to stop someone from breaking in out here?" I asked and Maria just shrugged.

"So how long of a walk do you think this will be?" Trish asked, looking wistfully at her boots. _Why must she wear those everywhere?_

"Well before the GPS gave up on us, it said we were only like five minutes driving wise from the location," I answered.

"Unless we get lost in there," Maria said.

The dirt road had narrowed after the giant boulders that blocked the path so that it was more of a hiking trail rather than a road. The trees loomed over head, their branches reaching down as if to grab at us. They no longer had any green foliage on them, just barren, gangly limbs. As we walked, the trees got closer together so it looked like the top braches on each side of us were touching at the top, creating an arch way along the path.

The increased brush overhead disrupted the shine from the sun making it much darker than it should have been. As I looked up I could swear the sky was turning blood red in color. The further we went in, the more menacing and red it appeared. _Ok that is just freaky. _

"Do you think we're going the right way?" Maria asked.

"I'd say were on the right path," I said as I pointed to the brief patches of sky we could see from underneath the branches.

"Ok I take it back, _that_ is an ominous sign if I ever saw one," Dante said while looking at the red sky.

"Hey I think I see the place," Trish squinted into the distance.

As we got closer, I could make out the design of the place. It looked like an old cathedral. There were two columns sprouted on each side of the thick wooden door that was the entrance. The stones were weathered and crumbling in some places. The rotted vines had taken over and curled all around the walls and in between the stones. _Looks like the groundskeeper quit, a long time ago that is. _The stain glass windows that normally would have depicted religious scenes were now vile mockery, now portraying horrible satanic images. The chapel itself seemed to give off its own revolting feel, if that was even possible. Like a warning to the evil that was inside.

A man in black robes burst through the front door before we could make it up the steeple steps.

"Your kind is not welcome here," He said from under the cover of his hood, but I could still tell it was directed at me. _Your kind? As in archangel?_

"Hey that's discrimination and I'll sue!" I joked as I proceeded to climb the steps with the others in tow, "Besides, you sick weirdoes aren't one to judge."

"Maybe you should smite him?" Dante smirked behind me.

"Ha, ha," I said dryly, "More angel jokes, hilarious."

I heard the man gulp as I stepped closer, trying my hardest to appear menacing. _I think the angel thing ruined your street cred. Hey, its archangel, there's a difference. You keep telling yourself that._

"I-I'm serious, you can't come in here," The robed man said, taking a step back.

"Move aside little man," Trish said as she pushed the man out of the way and opened the door.

The robed man stumbled and when realized there was nothing he could do to prevent us from entering the hideous chapel, he took off running in the other direction.

"I thought these guys were supposed to be Satanist's or something?" Dante said confused, "But he just ran off with his tail between his legs."

"Maybe he was new?" Maria offered as an explanation.

We all stepped inside and the interior was just as decrepit and unsightly as the outside had been, it had the appearance of a ruined abbey. The remaining pews were old and starting to fall apart, the rugs that lead to the front were worn and stained. The red sky that filtered through the already creepy stain glass created a sinister look to everything inside, as everything was bathed in red light. I noticed the bulletin board to my left and checked the few postings there.

"Oh look, they have torture Tuesday and Friday night poker," I said as I scanned the pages. _How cute. _

"Sign me up," Dante grinned.

"Who are you trying to kid? You're terrible at poker," Trish rolled her eyes.

I looked up at the front of the abbey and it only held a single table that had been transformed into some kind of alter. A chalice adorned the center of the alter, surrounded by candles and various other pieces that I did not want to guess the origin of. _Man could that be more cliché? _As I approached the table to possibly knock it over, another darkly robed man stepped out from a side entrance.

"I see Steve failed at stopping you from entering," The robed man said.

"What kind if satanic name is Steve?" Dante laughed.

"He was just a pledge," The robed man sighed. _What is this? A frat house? _

"And what should we call you?" Trish asked, her hand on her hip.

"Hobbes," The robed man said.

"Hobbes, as in the old name for the devil?" I snickered, "I bet that's a popular name around here."

The man gave me a hard stare from underneath his hood. A few more robed men and possibly a few women joined Hobbes at the front of the abbey.

"They're multiplying," Dante said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well since you're here now, we might as well make the best of this," Hobbes said, his face contorting into an evil grin.

"Their blood would be a pleasing sacrifice to Melaina," One of the other robed men stated.

"That's not going to happen, you crazy weirdoes," I said. _Man these people are all kinds of messed up. _

I looked into the chalice and from where I was standing I could see the drying blood that stained the inside and the rim. It had been used very recently. _Punish. Not this again. _I had my short sword in my hand before I knew it, the silver blade glinting in the red light that poured through the windows. The others pulled out their weapons as well and Hobbes grin grew even wider. I was about to go _why so serious _on ol' Hobbes when I was stopped by the voice.

"_FOOLS! MY ACOLYTES ARE YOUR ONLY CHANNEL TO ME." _A booming, disembodied voice rang out through the chapel.

A few of the 'acolytes' actually trembled at the voice and I felt Maria's fingers dig into my arm, as she suddenly appeared right beside me. She was terrified of ghosts, her face paled as her eyes roamed around the chapel searching in vain for the source of the voice. Even Dante and Trish looked around, a serious edge to their features. I guess this place was legit after all because I could _feel_ the demonic entity and knew it was no ghost.

"Wh-what was that?" One still shaking robed man asked.

"That was who you serve, Melaina has spoken to us!" Hobbes said; his excitement evident. The other man obviously did not share Hobbes excitement,

"This is too much. I'm just a tax accountant!" The man took off running.

"Get back here! She will not tolerate traitors!" Hobbes yelled at the retreating back of the running man.

The terrified man stopped in his tracks and for a second I thought he had grown a pair and decided to come back but I was wrong. He started to make a gurgling sound and his hands flew to his mouth as he twisted around and blood began to pour from his lips. I grimaced as he fell to the floor, clawing at his face. Soon his body stilled and a pool of blood seeped out from below him. Some of the other cultists were now visibly terrified and one woman started to sob quietly. _Too early for a dark side of the Force joke?_

"See what happens when you abandon her?" Hobbes said to the rest of the robed personal.

"Who and what was that?" I asked once I found my voice again.

"Melaina," Hobbes said her name like a prayer.

"And that would be?" Dante prompted.

"You're a demon; shouldn't you recognize one of your own?" Hobbes smirked.

"I know of no such demon either," Trish added.

"She will soon be the ruler of the demon world and we will be but her humble servants when she rises to power," Hobbes said proudly.

"The coup in hell, that's her doing?" I asked, the pieces falling into place.

"Yes, she needed more power so we sacrificed people in her name and you will be the next in line," Hobbes said as he yanked the candle stick hanging from the wall.

Suddenly the ground opened up underneath our feet and we were sent free falling down. My heart jumped into my throat, as the sensation of falling gripped my whole body. I looked up to see the still sick grin plastered on Hobbes face as he watched us fall. _Why are there always trap doors in these kinds of places? How cliché. _

**The dreaded cliff hanger! Mwahaha! So drop me a review and maybe I'll think about releasing the next chapter :)**

**I just started my first grown-up job since I finished University in December (thank god!) so I'm very busy and will not have as much time to write so the updates might be sporadic. But Remember More Reviews = More Motivation :P**

**PS.**** Question for you, since this chapter had satanic stuff in it and death, should I change the rating to M just to be on the safe side? **


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? *Sigh* I don't own DMC or Fable.**

I landed with a hard thud, sprawled out on the gritty ground; I tried to regain the wind that had been knocked out of me.

"Trish, how nice of you to break my fall," Dante said; I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Get off me you idiot!" Trish yelled as she shoved Dante off of her.

I looked around to see Maria push herself up into a sitting position.

"You ok?" She asked, hobbling over to me.

"Yeah, just need to reset a few a bones is all," I sighed still sprawled out on the sandy floor.

We had fallen into some sort of underground chamber, the ground was coated in sand and the only exit was barred from the floor to the ceiling of the cave. There were bones sticking out of the sand all over the cave and chains hung limply from the walls. The smell was terrible, like rotting bodies kind of awful.

"I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure this is a health code violation," I said standing up and dusting the sand off of me.

"You're not kidding," Trish said as she poured some discolored sand from her hooker-esque boots.

On the other side of the thick floor to ceiling bars, I could see that Hobbes had made it down and was now staring impassively at us. I ran up to the bars and stuck my arm through trying to grab at him but he backed up so he was just out of my reach.

"You know I really hate being locked away in dungeons, in fact I'd have to say it's a pet peeve of mine," I said withdrawing my arm.

"Yes well this isn't a dungeon. This is the catacombs of the Chapel of Skorm," Hobbes said.

"So why are we here?" Trish asked.

"You will see soon enough," Hobbes said cryptically.

"Let me guess, you're going to release the Rancor _(1)_ on us?" I asked sarcastically and I could hear the others chuckle behind me.

"No, luckily for you I'm a Star Trek fan," Hobbes grinned. _Well at least the murderous psychopath has a sense of humor. _

"Blasphemy!" I replied.

"Blasphemy? Oh come on, now you're just giving me material," Dante smirked at me.

"I do however have something else in mind for you," Hobbes said, averting attention back to him.

He started to chant to himself and I couldn't make out the words but I'm guessing they were Latin. _Aka, we are so screwed. _The torches that lighted the _dungeon _started to flicker and wind started to whip all around.

"He's summoning something isn't he?" I sighed.

_Let me guess, more demons? _The shadows that formed against the wall started to bubble and form shapes. They seemed to gain a three dimensional shape right before my eyes and come alive, well as alive as a shadow could be. Some were humanoid in shape while others resembled beasts, their outlines the only indication of what they looked like. They had no faces, no features, they were simply shadow people.

"Well that's new," Dante said.

The legion of shadows started to close in on us and I readied my swords. Dante was the first to make a move and tore through one of the shadow beings with Rebellion. The figure dissipated, like a waft of smoke, then re-materialized on the other side of him. _This is going to be along night. _

"That's the thing about shadows, they are incorporeal," Hobbes said from behind the bars, "You can't touch them but they can touch you."

The figure Dante had previously skewered threw itself at him and sent Dante flying against the far wall. Then the rest followed suit. I swung my swords but the same thing happened, the blade just went straight through as if I was cutting air. At a loss at what to do, I simply focused all my energy on evading their attacks. Duck, duck, fall back, duck again. It never seemed to end, eventually I would get tired enough and then they all would converge on me at once and I would be screwed.

_Come on Einstein, think! These are mere puppets; you need to kill the one who holds the strings. That was oddly poetic. Whatever just do it! _

I sent my swords away and summoned my bow. With the string pulled taunt, I let an ethereal arrow soar through the shadow people towards the bars. The arrow slipped in between them and into the chest of Hobbes, who had a look of shock etched on his face as he stared down at the arrow embedded in his heart. When his body hit the ground, the shadows receded back to where they had come from.

"Quick thinking," Trish said, sounding impressed.

"Well intellectual prowess, _is_ my forte," I grinned and Maria snorted at that,

"Well then how do you suppose we get out of here oh wise one?"

"Well your forte is blowing things up so how about you go dynamite on those bars?" I asked.

"Fine," Maria grumbled as she turned to face the bars.

I backed up as far as I could away from the bars.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked confused as to why I wanted to get so far away.

"I'm absolutely positive you're about to find out," I smirked at him.

Maria's palms glowed and sparked with ancient magic's and concentrated on her spell.

"I bet she gives one hell of a hand job," Dante grinned and I rolled my eyes.

With no warning, the bars suddenly imploded and I ducked to avoid the flying debris. I had a nagging suspicion Maria had heard Dante's comment because he took a bar sideways to the head and flew backwards, landing at my feet. I crouched down,

"So how many of me do you see?"

"Too many," He groaned rubbing his head.

I reached down and offered him my hand which he took and helped haul him to his feet. He swayed for a second before he caught his balance, the wound on his head closing up right before my eyes.

"_That's_ why I don't stand too close to Maria when she's doing a spell," I said.

"You could have warned me," He growled.

"Would you have listened?" I countered.

"Probably not," He chuckled wiping the dried blood off his forehead.

"Uh, sorry about that," Maria said nervously.

"Don't worry about him, he's got a thick skull," Trish said.

We walked through the debris and past the area where the bars used to be. There was a spiral staircase that went upwards and we followed it back up. The other cultists where waiting at the top.

"Where's Hobbes?" One asked.

"Where do you think?" I growled back at the fool.

"Oh god," He paled.

"Interesting choice of words pal," Dante said.

"Don't hurt us! We were just too afraid to leave," One woman pleaded.

"We will leave you be on one condition," I said.

"Name it," The woman replied.

"This place gets shut down as in no more torture Tuesdays and Friday night poker, capiche?" I said sternly. She nodded enthusiastically,  
"Anything else?"

"This all of you?" Trish asked.

"Uhhh," The woman looked around nervously.

"Well spit it out," Trish sighed.

"Hobbes wasn't the only leader, there were two more," One robed man spoke up.

"Where are they?" I prompted. _I swear, it's like talking to children. _

"They went to check out some cemeteries, I think," The woman said.

"Why would they check out cemeteries? Trying to move to a better location than this?" Dante said gesturing to the chapel around him.

"I-I don't know. They are both necromancers, that's all I know," The woman said at Dante's words.

"Do you happen to know which ones they will be at?" Maria said in a much more calm voice.

"One was Eternal Acres and the other one was L-Lyn," The woman pondered, struggling to remember the name.

A feeling of unease came over me as she tried to name the last one.

"Lynchfield?" I asked quietly. _So it's a graveyard not a prison. Well that's good news for you, orange is not your color. _

"Yes that's it," She nodded, "How did you know that?"

A shiver ran down my spine when I realized the pieces were all starting to fall into place. Rosina's prediction was coming true and I had the sinking feeling that I was getting closer to understanding it all. Everyone turned and sent me a questioning look.

"Rosina told me the name Lynchfield but she didn't know what it was," I admitted.

"That's eerie," Trish said, "So where are these cemeteries?"

"They didn't give us the location just said the names and took off telling us to stay here," A robed man shrugged.

"They who?" I asked, getting tired of the twenty questions. _What's wrong with these people? Sniffed too much glue in their day?_

"Elianna and Osirus," The woman said, "Can we go now?"

I motioned at the door and they all hesitated, no doubt remembering what happened to the guy who tried to leave earlier. One braver man slowly walked towards the door and opened it, the rest following like a flock of sheep.

"I need a drink," I sighed.

"I second that," Dante agreed.

"Oh great, here we go again," Maria rolled her eyes.

**(1)- Beast from Stars Wars that Jabba the Hutt makes Luke fight.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Just raises more questions doesn't it? R&R please, if you want the next chapter that is ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Once we had walked back to the car and were heading back to the main road, I gave Sara a call to see what was keeping them. Getting the car turned around ended up being quite the ordeal and we did get caught in the trees, sending Dante out to push it free.

"Come on, that all you got?" I taunted out the window to Dante.

"Are you even pressing on the gas?" Dante huffed at Maria.

"Oops sorry," She answered sheepishly and I laughed at the exasperated look on Dante's face.

He joined me in the back seat once we were free because Trish had called shot gun this time. He draped his arm over my seat, peering down at my phone,

"Who are you calling?"

"Sara, did you not notice they didn't show up?" I asked scrolling through my screen to her name.

"They better not have got themselves kidnapped again," Dante smirked.

"Hey we were taken by uber demons!" Maria said in their defense.

"Sure babe," Dante replied and Maria blushed at his words.

I slapped him on the chest lightly and he shot me a _I'm innocent _look.

"Hello?" Came Sara's voice from the receiver.

"Where are you guys? You just left us to a bunch of crazy cultists!" I said in my way of introduction.

"Sorry but we're completely lost! The GPS stopped working out here," Sara replied irritation laced in her voice.

I could hear squabbling in the background and it sounded like the phone was being handed around.

"Where are you guys?" Nero's voice now came out of the phone, "Put Dante on the phone."

"Why because you think guys are better at directions?" I asked. _Check out Miss Feminist over here._

"What direction are we facing?" Dante asked me. I had no clue so I took a stab at it,

"South?" Everyone in the car face palmed and with a smirk Dante held out his hand for the phone.

"We're going west by the way," He said before turning his attention to the cell phone.

_Well that was smooth. Did you forget you still get lost with a compass on your dashboard? _I only heard the one side to the conversation but it sounded like since we had taken care of everything, we we're all going to reconvene and try to find these cemeteries. _You know before the whole immortal thing you had never even stepped foot in a cemetery, I miss those days. _

"So I guess were meeting up back at your place," Dante said handing me back the phone.

* * *

So it turns out that the client's daughter was one of the robed crazies and ran home to her parents after we kill Hobbes. Needless to say, we got our pay which was quite a bit considering we really didn't do much 'rescuing'. Unfortunately for all of the other missing persons, they never returned home so I assumed they were the unlucky people who were sacrificed.

_Why did you let all those crazy cultist's go? They may have not actually been the person who killed the sacrifices but they were a part of it! _I felt bad but I couldn't just slaughter all those people who were simply too terrified to leave, what kind of person would that make me? _An archangel maybe? Hey they said they would shut it down, if they restart it then I will do something more drastic. _

We were all now sitting around the living room area, books and laptops everywhere. I had searched and searched for the name Lynchfield on the internet but it was as if it didn't exist, all I found was this weird insignia. It was round with the basic shape of an apple core inside and had rhinestones on both sides of the middle. I tried to search for that but no results popped up. _It looks like some old lady's hideous brooch. _

Dante and Nero were arguing on the couch nearby yet again, I don't care what the others say, they are way worse than Raine and I.

"You're one to talk old man, you surround yourself by women who are like your mother," Nero who replied sarcastically to something that Dante had said that I missed. _Wait, what now? _

"I do not kid!" Came Dante's genus reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my interested peaked.

"You didn't tell her?" Nero's eyebrows shot up and a brief scared look passed over Dante's features before he schooled them. _Ok now I'm concerned. _

"Tell me what?" I prompted.

"Well Trish looks just like his mother, in fact she was created in her image," Nero said, "And his mother's name was Eva."

"Ok I admit this sounds kind of bad," Dante started.

"Oh god, you have some sort of Oedipus complex?" I asked horrified and everyone started to snicker at my horrified revelation as Dante scowled.

_I have the worst choice in men! Remember that one guy with the Lincoln fetish? Repressed memories should stay repressed! _

"I do not!" Dante said rolling his eyes.

"Is that why you came on to me in the bar?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course not. I didn't even know your name until the next day," Dante smirked.

"Jesus, you guys should audition for Jerry Springer," Raine grinned and I tossed the pillow I had been sitting on at her. _Why is it always me? Cause you make bad life choices?_

"Hey guys, I found the Eternal Acres cemetery," Sara said proudly, having ignored our horrifying conversation.

I shot Dante a look and he just shrugged. Why didn't he say anything before? _What was he supposed to say? Hey you have the same name as my mother, let's make out. Worst. Pickup-line. Ever. _

"You coming with?" Sara asked me, drawing me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you coming with us to the cemetery?" Sara prompted.

I looked down at the screen of my computer, the insignia I found in the middle of the page.

"No, I'm gunna keep at this. I need to find this Lynchfield place," I said.

Ever since that cultist had confirmed the name, it has been nagging at me. Since Rosina has said that specific name to me I knew I had to be the one to go there. If she hadn't mentioned the name to me, would I even have gone? This was like some kind of self-fulfilling prophecy at work. _And you said you would never use anything from that Psychology class. _

"I'll stay too. After all we did take care of that Chapel of Skorm ourselves," Dante said leaning further back into the couch.

"Hey we would have been there had our GPS not gone haywire," Sara defended herself.

"Dante's right, I think me and Maria should sit this one out too," Trish grinned evilly and Dante glared at her.

"Suit yourselves," Sara shrugged and the rest of them took off to Eternal Acres. _Sounds like a retirement home. Well it kind of is….._

"So Trish, don't you have anything better to do?" Dante said nonchalantly.

"Nope," Trish replied, emphasizing the p sound.

Trish just grinned while Dante continued to glare at her and Maria shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly. I knew Trish was trying to be a cock block yet again but I was still a little creeped out about the whole same name as Dante's mother thing so I was neither happy nor unhappy that she was being a pain.

"You find anything yet?" Maria asked sitting down beside me.

"No, just this emblem thing," I said pointing to my computer screen.

At my words, Dante and Trish also crowded around my laptop to take a look.

"Hmm," Dante said, "That looks oddly familiar."

"How?" I asked.

"Not sure," He answered.

"That's helpful," I sighed.

"Anyone want some supper?" Maria asked.

Although she botched most spells, ironically Maria was a great cook.

"How about pizza?" Dante suggested.

"No. More. Pizza," Trish enunciated each word.

"Ok… so no pizza then," Maria said heading to the kitchen and Trish got up to go help her.

Once they were out of ear shot, Dante leaned over to me to say something,

"Now I remember where I saw that insignia before."

"That's awfully convenient," I smirked, sending a glance towards the kitchen where Maria and Trish were rummaging through the fridge.

He grinned at my comment. _He better not say something lame like 'it's in my pants'. _

"A house I know has this huge, old timey library with books on everything," He said quietly, "And I swear I saw that emblem thing on one of them."

"And you swear you're not making this up? I mean you did just take a bar to the head earlier."

He chuckled but said, "Scouts honor."

I laughed at his ridiculously human thing to say but nodded,

"Ok then let's go," I said about to yell to the others when Dante's hand snaked over my mouth.

"How about we don't bring them?" He grinned lewdly at me.

"Now I am really suspicious," I said sardonically, "Going off with a guy to a strange house that may or may not exist; that's how you end up in garbage bags spread across three different states."

Dante laughed out loud at that and the others took notice.

"What's so funny?" Trish asked amused.

"Nothing," I grinned back.

"Come on, let's go smart ass," Dante said, grabbing my hand to lead me out the door.

I grabbed my coat at the door and slipped on my boots.

"Hey where are you going? What about supper?" Maria shouted from the kitchen.

"Don't worry we will pick up some pizza along the way," Dante grinned as he shut the front door behind us.

**Duh-duh-duhhh. Where do you think Dante is taking her? He's just so smooth *Rolls eyes* **

**Also I just couldn't help myself with the Oedipus complex joke, I know we were all thinking it at one time or another :P**

**I know you're all waiting for the next chapter ;) so I better get some reviews first lol. **


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

**So yes this is the chapter you all have been waiting for, the rating is now M, that is all I will say ;) But if you don't like the whole ****_lemon_**** thing then I suggest you leave out this chapter (Or at least that part of it). **

We stopped and ate some pizza at a local pizza joint that Dante seemed to know everyone who worked there by name. _Wow he must come here way too much. _

"So I bet you do this with all the girls," I grinned around a mouthful of pizza, "Take them for pizza then to a mysterious, probably haunted house."

"Nope, just you," Dante smirked.

"How smooth."

"I try."

After we had our pizza the waitress came back around and asked if we wanted dessert.

"I'll have a strawberry Sunday," Dante answered.

"How manly," I grinned.

"Hey I'm comfortable enough in my masculinity," Dante smirked back, "You want anything?"

"No, had no much pizza."

Dante just shrugged and the waitress _Cindy _went to fetch his ice cream.

"So are you going to tell me any more about this place?" I hinted.

"No," Dante said digging into his sundae.

"I swear, if you end up taking me to a motel or something…." I narrowed my eyes and Dante choked on his mouthful of ice cream.

"I'm insulted," He laughed.

* * *

As it turns out Dante did not take me a motel but to the place he originally promised. The house, well mansion, was old and colonial and had clearly not been lived in for a while. The front gate was chained up with a huge padlock which Dante unlocked with a key he had on his person.

"How did you get the key to this place?" I asked.

"Well technically I own it."

"Then why do you live at your shop instead of here?"

"This place was my brothers and when he….died I sort of inherited it," Dante shrugged but I could tell this wasn't a happy topic for him.

"Do the others know you have this place?"

"No," Was all he answered with.

"Well how come you didn't move in or sell it?" I asked still not understanding.

"Sentimental value I guess plus if he ever came back," I could hear the slight hopefulness in his voice, "He would skewer me if I sold it or was living in it."

We drove up the driveway which was littered with old leaves that crunched underneath the tires. The mansion had huge bay windows and a double set of front doors. Had the place been cleaned up, it would have been quite impressive. The dark blue paint was wearing off and a few tiles were missing from the roof. _If his brother did come back and see his place in this condition, he might still kick Dante's ass. _

"Does this place even have electricity?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah it has generators in the basement," Dante answered as he unlocked the front door.

The inside was stuffy and the air stale from the lack of fresh air and people living in it. The mahogany stairwell was in the middle of the foyer and lead to the second floor. To my right was the "living room that no one goes in" and to the left was the dining room, both rooms had sheets covering all the furniture to help preserve it.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go flip on the generators," Dante said and before I could answer him, he took off.

_This is like the start of every horror movie ever! _I decided that instead of staying in one place like a smart person would have, that I would look around myself. _Well it was nice knowing you. _I walked past the living room area into a hallway that had some sort of a nook and a small bathroom then lead into the kitchen that was situated in the back of the house. Apparently the whole first floor wrapped around into one attached loop.

The kitchen was clean with older style appliances and cabinets. A small table sat in front of the massive window that peered out into the backyard, which was in just much as disarray as the front of the house. Trees and shrubbery had taken over and it looked like a miniature jungle. The one thing I noticed just from the first floor alone was that Dante's brother must have been a fan of art because there were paintings everywhere.

The paintings were understated but classical in nature; some showing landscapes while others depicted scenes from everyday life. It was as if he was trying to surround himself with decidedly _human_ things. The one of the people crowded around the train station caught my eye, for some reason it seemed like it was giving a message rather than telling a story; we're all waiting for the ferryman.

"I never liked that painting," Dante said suddenly behind me causing me to jump a foot in the air.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ you scared me!" I said whacking him on the shoulder.

'Hey it's not my fault you're unobservant," He grinned.

"Your brother was quite the fan of art."

"He was fan of anything pretentious."

"Appreciating art doesn't make you pretentious," I said, _Ha! You've only been to a museum once and the only reason you went was for the dinosaur exhibit. _

"Wait till you see the rest of the place before you decide that," Dante smirked.

We walked up the stairwell which was lit up now that Dante had turned on the generator and flipped a few light switches. The hallway was lined with dark wooden accents and more paintings. These ones were less generic with definitive subjects and more specific scenes like war and loss. I had never met Vergil but from seeing his house, I was painting my own picture of what he must have been like; isolated. While Dante was very much a people person, Vergil must have preferred to be alone. Maybe that was why he had all the paintings, to surround himself with depictions of human emotions; ones that he couldn't feel. _Since when did you turn into a therapist? _

"Here's the library and if you continue on, the bedrooms," Dante smirked.

I smirked back at him and stepped into the library which earned me a deep sigh from Dante. The library was huge for a personal one; there were numerous shelves of neatly lined books that reached the ceiling. A fireplace and a couple of deep blue and gold lined armchairs were the center focal point while a matching couch and table lined the far wall. There was yet another large painting above the fireplace, one of a white haired male.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"My dad, Sparda," Dante said regarding the painting impassively.

_Damn, his dad is hawt! Now that is messed up! But what's with the monocle? _I did a quick once over of all the books that lined the shelves but nothing stuck out immediately, looks like we will be at this for a while. Starting at the bookcases closest to the library entrance, I did a more thorough scan of all the book spines. Dante just stood there regarding the image of Sparda.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you helped," I sighed which brought Dante out of his stare down with the portrait.

"I'm all for that," He said with his usual grin back in place.

Together we scanned the shelves, a few interesting titles caught my eyes but so far I hadn't found any with the weird insignia on it. Some were in Latin while others were in English; Dante's brother seemed to be a big fan of Edgar Allan Poe. _How cliché. _

"I think I found it," Dante announced from the other side of the bookcase.

I walked over to him; the book he was holding was old and green in color. On the front page and spine was the emblem marking I had found on the internet.

"Am I awesome or what?" Dante said handing me the book.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Ego," I rolled my eyes and opened the book, "Dammit, it's in Latin."

"Here let me see it," Dante held out his hand for the book.

"You can read Latin?" I asked slightly impressed.

"Yeah, my mother taught us when we were younger," Dante said scanning the book.

"The more you know," I muttered and Dante grinned into the book.

He scanned the book for a bit, his brows furrowing in concentration.

"This thing reads like Ikea instructions," Dante muttered as he flipped another page.

"Please you're a guy, you expect me to believe you've read furniture instructions before?" I smirked.

"Fine, it's just a figure of speech," Dante rolled his eyes. _I knew it. _

He carried the book absent mindedly over to the couch and sat down to continue reading. Since I wasn't sure how long he would be at it, I decided I would check out the rest of the upstairs. Dante was so engrossed in the book that he didn't even notice that I had stepped out of the library. There were four more doors along the rest of the hallway, all closed. I passed more vivid paintings, some pretty gruesome for art decorating someone's home in my opinion. The sparse light barely reflected in the now dull wood, once I imagined it was buffed and shiny but those days had passed.

The first room to my right was a bedroom while the adjacent door was a very elegant bathroom. All the fixtures were porcelain and it had a huge soaker tub in front of a pane of frosted glass, the titles were a light blue. I was starting to notice a color trend throughout the house. The next two rooms were also bedrooms but the last one on the left was the master bedroom. It was quite opulent; a huge four poster bed with, you guessed it, a blue comforter and gold pillows. Even the carpet under my feet felt plush.

_Maybe you should take off your shoes? _There were double doors that probably lead into a walk in closet and the on-suite bathroom entrance was right next to it. An intricate chessboard was sitting atop a table in between two arm-chairs, the pieces all hand carved and painted. _I wonder who he played with? Chess can't be a very fun one person game. _

"See, pretentious isn't he?" Dante said and I noticed he used the present tense rather than the past tense.

"Did you ever play chess with him?" I asked picking up the king to inspect it closer. He just snorted at that.

"Sorry forgot who I was talking to," I laughed putting the king back in his rightful place.

"He wouldn't let me touch anything whenever I was here," Dante said walking closer into the room, "Which wasn't often anyways."

"Well how do you think he would feel if we got it on in his bed?" I grinned in a way I hope came off as seductive but knowing me it probably came off as _hey I have something wrong with me. _

I must have conveyed the right message because Dante was a blur before I suddenly landed softly on the bed. He was on top of me before I could even say anything, his mouth forming over mine, his distinctly Dante taste now on my lips. Despite the gusto at which he threw me on the bed, the kiss didn't feel urgent but more passionate. _No cock-blocks to worry about here unless there are ghosts. Casper the cock-blocking ghost. Hilarious. _

Our tongues danced languidly and hands roamed all over the place, his fingers slid down my spine giving me shivers. I don't know how but this felt different than the other times we fooled around. It was as if Dante's cocky attitude took a backseat and my perpetually present snarky voice decided to vacate the premises. Maybe it was the fact that we didn't have to worry about being interrupted this time.

I shrugged off my leather coat, as I decided not to over analyze everything, the zipper clanging softly as it hit the ground. Dante tossed his long coat off as well and I used the fact that he was not pressed to me to help remove his shirt.

I ran my hands up and down his muscled torso, revelling in the hardness of him, my fingers slipping over his smooth skin. He nipped and sucked at my neck as he made a move to remove my shirt. Once my shirt was out of the way his hands went straight for the hook on my bra and it landed next on top of the pile of discarded clothing. Dante cupped one breast and then closed his lips around the other one. I moaned at the combination of his sucking and kneading, his expert tongue making me putty in his hands. I ran my fingers through his hair and everywhere else I could reach. He bit one nipple only to suck away the dull pain exciting me even more.

I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, my heart pumping faster as he worked his way down, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

"Dante…" I practically moaned his name as he sent me a devilish look while unfastening my pants and adding them to the pile on the floor.

I could see the lust and need being reflected back at me in his eyes, as he kissed his way up the inside of my thigh.

"I'd say you're a little over dressed, don't you think?" At my distracted words I lifted up to help remove his leather pants.

"My god, are these glued on?" I asked, his pants not budging.

"One second," He expertly ripped them off and now was down to his red boxer briefs.

"You could be a stripper with those skills," I grinned. He smirked briefly before he grabbed me and pushed me down on the plush bed once again.

He kissed me deeply and I wrapped my legs around his narrow hips, enjoying the feeling of our bare skin touching. He cupped my face lightly, his thumb making small strokes on my cheek as our lips met again. There was almost a desperation in the kiss; a longing from both sides. I grabbed at his shoulders to pull him even closer and he responded with a defeated groan. We both had to stop to gain some much needed air; I trailed my hand down his heated body to remove his briefs. I wrapped my hand around him and he let out a growl and ripped away my own underwear.

I was beyond caring at this point, all I wanted was him. He tilted my head up so our eyes met and he pushed himself inside me holding eye contact the whole time. I admit I was not one for emotional stuff but this was bringing out a bunch of feelings, not just the physical ones either. Pleasure bloomed throughout my body as he moved inch by inch and then a slight sting, making me grit my teeth at his rather, uh large intrusion. It was as if all my nerves were tingling at once and once he reached the hilt he stopped for a second, his eyes closing briefly.

I squeezed him tighter and I could see a small grin playing in the corner of his mouth as he started to move. I moved my hips to meet his thrusts, which seemed to hit the right spot every time. I couldn't help the moan that bubbled past my lips at the building pleasure and pressure. Dante's breathing got harsh and he groaned lightly, the vibration carrying along my skin that he was sucking and licking on. I raked my nails down his back and he bit me lightly in response.

I could feel my orgasm building and knew Dante wasn't far away as his thrusts became wilder, his hands bruising my hips. My muscles clenched in anticipation and finally I was sent over the edge, shouting Dante's name as pleasure assaulted my body. With a brutal yell, Dante found his own release while I was still coming down from my own high. We just laid there for what seemed like forever, still holding on to each other as we caught our breath. Dante removed himself from me and lay down beside me and we instinctively curled into one another.

"So how about a round two?" Dante grinned as he kissed me.

"Just two?" I grinned into the kiss.

**So hopefully that wasn't too disappointing :P Writing a lemon in first person is really difficult and kind of awkward so hopefully it turned out alright. I wanted to convey through this chapter how Dante and Eva were growing closer and add a little insight to Dante as well as Vergil (since Eva, my OC, never actually met him). **

**How do you think I did? Weird question….. Anywho, please leave a review on your way out, remember more reviews=more motivation :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**So just as a heads up, this chapter is another dream and **_**really short**_**. The lyrics are from Mosquito Song by Queens of The Stone Age (such a good song, I would highly recommend you give it a listen). **

**I tired to post the Youtube link on here but FF keeps removing it even if I space out the letters :(**

_I know, I know the sun is hot_

_Mosquitos come and suck your blood_

_Leave you there all alone_

_Just skin and bone_

A disembodied voice rings out,

Singing quietly for my ears only.

_When you walk among the trees_

_Listening to the leaves_

_The further I go the less I know_

_The less I know_

Where am I?

What is this place?

_Where will you run?_

_Where will you hide?_

_Lullabies_

_To paralyze_

The pounding of feet,

Spurring me to move.

_Fat and soft, pink and weak_

_Foot and thigh, tongue and cheek_

_You know I'm told they swallow you whole_

_Skin and bone_

I can't let them catch me,

I have to try.

_Cutting boards and hanging hooks_

_Bloody knives, cooking books_

_Promising you won't feel a thing_

_At all_

The sights, the smells,

They were all wrong, all wrong.

_Swallow and chew_

_Eat you alive_

_All of us food that hasn't died_

They were almost upon me,

Running faster, into the forest of darkness.

_Somehow they pick and pluck_

_Tenderize bone to dust_

_The sweetest grease, finest meat _

_You'll ever taste_

Their glowing eyes,

Their salivating breath giving them away.

_So you scream, whine and yell_

_Supple sounds of dinner bells_

_We all feed the worms and trees_

_So don't be shy_

I was dragged down, down so deep,

Blackness enveloped me, never to be whole again.

_Swallow and chew_

_Eat you alive_

_All of us food that hasn't died_

**Yes this chapter was uber short **_**but**_** the last chapter was much longer than usual and surprisingly hard to write so now you get a half-assed, song chapter lol :P! Anyways give the song a listen and let me know what you think :)**

**I have started writing on FictionPress under the same name, maybe give it a look-see if you like zombies.**

**Also remember more reviews=more motivation!**


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to DMC or Fable.**

My whole body jerked as I was forced awake by my scarred psyche.

"Ouch," Dante groaned from behind me.

He must have been spooning me because when I jolted awake, I head-butted the back of my skull into his face. He was now rubbing his sore nose, his eyes not even open yet.

"Sorry," I said, settling back into the plush pillows.

_That_ had to be the most horrifying dream I had ever had, the previous dream no longer carrying the title. _Told you shouldn't have watched The Shinning the other night. _These dreams better not start being a regular occurrence or else it looks like I'll be taking up insomnia.

"Well I can't say that was the _worst _wake-up call I have ever gotten," Dante sighed.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not. Have a nightmare or something?" He asked pulling me back to him.

"You could say that," I muttered, "If these are portent dreams, all I can say is that I'm screwed."

"Interesting choice of words," Dante grinned.

"So did you find out where the cemetery is located?" I asked, remembering why we were here in the first place.

_You're also trying to distract him so you don't have to talk about last night; sneaky, sneaky. Please, like he wants to talk about it either. _

"I think so. It's apparently somewhere in the Gibbet Woods area," Dante said.

"Was there anything more specific in the book?" I prompted.

"There were coordinates."

"I guess we can plunk those into the GPS and find it that way," I said.

_Better use Google Maps this time. _If the GPS signal didn't get interrupted again, then we should be fine. Gibbet Woods was located by the town of Ashland and for once I had actually been there. Driving wise it would take a couple of hours to get to the town and then I wasn't sure how long it would take to find Lynchfield in the Gibbet Woods area.

"Holy shit," I said scrambling out of the bed to fish for my phone in my pants pocket.

"What?" Dante said looking mildly concerned.

"I totally forgot about the others! They went to the other graveyard yesterday," I said, dialing Sara up again.

The phone rang about six times before going to voice mail. _What happened to chicks before dicks? Not now!_ Next I called Maria who thankfully answered.

"You know, that was just rude taking off with Dante," Maria sighed into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Have you heard from Sara and the others?" I asked.

"No, they never came home last night kind of like you," She said pointedly.

"Well aren't you concerned?" I asked.

"Not really, I mean there's like five of them. They should be fine," Maria said, "Did you at least find out where Lynchfield is located?"

"Yeah, we have a general area and coordinates."

"Should we meet you somewhere and go check it out?"

"No, you and Trish go see what's up with the others. Dante and I will go check it out."

"Uh-huh," Maria said and I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Hey when we all get back, maybe Dante can set you up with Nero," I grinned into the phone and I heard Dante burst out laughing from the bed.

"You suck, you know that?" Maria growled before she hung up.

Well at least that got her off my back. Although I knew I was kind of being an ass because I knew Maria had a thing for the angsty Dante Jr.

"I'm sure the kid will love that," Dante grinned.

"I'm sure they both will," I smirked, "So let's get going. Maria and Trish will go see what's up with the others."

"Can't we just stay here for a bit?" Dante groaned, lying back down.

"And I thought I was lazy," I tsked.

"Hey isn't my aloof attitude one of the things you love about me?" Dante smirked.

I let my eyes wander down his muscled and well defined torso. _Mmm he should never wear a shirt again. _

"Hey what are you looking at? I'm not a steak _(1)_," Dante joked and I laughed at his American Pie reference.

I tossed him his clothes and threw my own on. _Coffee, I need coffee. _

"How about we stop for breakfast and coffee before we head out?" I asked.

"Sounds good," He said pulling on his coat.

"You know where Ashland is?" I asked.

"Yeah, had a few jobs there before."

Dante went to turn off the generators and I made sure all the light switches were turned off. With the front door locked up again, we headed back down the driveway.

"How about when were done with all this we come back here?" Dante asked.

"I'm sure your brother would appreciate that," I grinned.

"My thoughts exactly," Dante grinned back.

* * *

"We're lost," I sighed as we passed the same bent tree yet again.

"We're not lost per say, just temporarily not where we are supposed to be," Dante said convolutedly.

We had just arrived in Ashland and now were driving aimlessly around the Gibbet Woods area while Google Maps gave us directions to roads that no longer existed if they ever did in the first place. _Well if Lynchfield was so easy to find, do you think your internet search would have been more successful? Fair enough. _

"We should have taken an SUV, I don't think your car will make it through all that," I said pointing to the over grown trail that the GPS selected.

"Too bad your witch friend didn't come with us, she could have teleported us or something," Dante said getting out of the driver's seat. I grimaced at that,

"There's so maybe horrifying outcomes, that I don't even want to imagine her trying to teleport us." _We would most likely end up in the middle of the ocean or worse, Nebraska. _

So we walked on through the tall grass, luckily no ominous red sky, just clouds. Up ahead was a zigzagging trail that wound up the side of a small mountain.

"Great, more hiking," Dante squinted at the trail.

Good thing we ate earlier because it looks like we have a lot more walking to do. _One does not simply walk into Mordor. Sorry I couldn't resist. _The trail cleared out so mainly it was just trampled dirt and the odd rocks. We reached a fork in the road and literally had two choices: right or left. There were no signs to even hint at what could possibly await us on either path.

"Well the GPS seems to want to go left but," I looked down that way and the road darkened while to the right the sun kept on shining through the clouds, "I vote we go right."

"Chicken," Dante grinned starting off to the left.

I sighed, why couldn't the road lead us somewhere nice for once? _Because you're the girl version of bad luck Brian? _We continued on, pointing out things along the way.

"Oh looks a pile of bones, how nice," I muttered pointing out the mess to Dante.

"Don't worry, those look like they have been there for a while," He waved it off. _Well gee, I feel so much better now. _

The most eerie part of the whole trek was the lack of noise. No birds, no howling; which almost always accompanies a journey through a creepy place. Even the air was still, no leaves rustling or trees moving. Now we were approaching some kind of wooden platform and I had no idea what it was for until we made our way closer. The scrawling letters that were engraved into the wooden rail said: Headsman's Hill and then there was a tally of marks beside it.

"Twenty-eight," Dante counted.

"So this is where they hung people back in the day?" I said looking up at the post.

There was nothing attached to it anymore but I imagined that was where the noose would go.

"Well if we weren't close to Lynchfield before, I'd say we are now," I grimaced.

I had only joked about being hanged before; I fervently hope that was not actually going to happen. _That sir, is irony right there. _

"I bet you're right," Dante said, "Only one way to find out."

He started down the rest of the path and I hesitantly followed. _Why had I been in such a hurry to find this place again? Maybe we should turn back…. Chicken! _The path looked like it finally came to an end as we approached a decrepit arch way made of rotted wood. On the other side was the rusty metal gate to Lynchfield, which hung wide open as if saying _we've been expecting you. Well that's just good hospitality. _

"After you," I said and Dante just rolled his eyes.

Dante lead the way with me in tow, I eyed the gate wearily as we passed after what happened at the last cemetery we went to. _There it didn't slam shut behind you, happy now? Immensely. _There were graves and tombs lining the foliage-overgrown yard, while a trampled path in the middle lead us through the cemetery. One of the bigger headstones with a lot of writing on it caught my eye as we passed.

"Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nuc," I read the Latin etched into the stone, "Hey Google translate, get over here."

Dante grinned at his new nickname as he read the tombstone.

"We gladly feast on those who would subdue us." _Now where have you heard that before?_

I laughed, "Now I know where that's from, it's the Addams family motto."

"You're right," Dante chuckled.

"I highly doubt it was supposed to say that, whoever is here must be messing with the headstones," I mused.

"Look at this one," Dante pointed to one across the small plot of graves off to the side.

"All work and no play…..is apparently how the world works," I read.

"I'm dead, happy now?" Dante read another one.

"Mr. K. Dunn. Dead. At 2 gold per word, that's all you get," I snickered at the next one.

"In loving memory of Arnold. He won't be back," Dante recited, "Who do you think did all this?"

"Well to quote you, only one way to find out," I grinned as we continued further into Lynchfield.

**(1)- Stifler's comment in American Wedding. **

**All those tombstone quotes were from Fable, I always take the time to read the headstones since a lot of them are pretty funny. **

**I have been having a hard time finding the motivation to continue with this story, so updates may be even fewer and far between. Although some reviews couldn't hurt ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**So it's been awhile. I got no reviews for my last chapter so I'm going to assume people are losing interest in this story and to be fair, so am I. This may be the last chapter, at least for quite awhile.**

Ch. 9

I read some more of the augmented headstones as we passed. 'You should see the other guy', 'Hold my beer, I'm gunna try something', 'Shouldn't have taken that last quest card' or my personal favorite 'Till death do us part she said to me, so now I lie here, peaceful and free'.

"Well it's safe to say this is one of the leaders from that chapel," Dante said pointing to another grave.

"I got invited to a party, I think the place is called Skorm," I read, "Well looks like we have another crazy to take care of."

"Crazy? I resent that?" Came a high pitched female voice.

I whirled around to where the voice had come from to find yet another obscenely large-chested female demon. I looked down at my own C cup boobs, _developing a complex are we? _She had longish red hair and large green eyes. Her outfit screamed _I'm slutty and I know it, _with a short skirt and tight, low cut shirt. She had hooker boots that would make Trish green with envy. The only thing that didn't seem to fit her 'look' was the metal looking collar that circled her neck. _Someone's been reading fifty shades of grey…._

"You must be Elianna," I said, my hand on hip.

"I have a fan base, I'm flattered," She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Not quite babe," Dante said, his eyes moving up and down her body. _Manwhore. _

"Mmm the infamous son of Sparda, how nice to meet you," She said, "Too bad we won't be able to get better acquainted."

"And why's that?" Dante asked, his eyes snapping back to her face.

"Duh, I think that's pretty obvious," Elianna rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

At that the ground started to shake and the undead bones started to rise. _Ugh, not this again. Damn necromancers! _Only this time these were not just corpses but actual moving skeletons with ragged armor and rusty swords. Their eyes glowed blue with evil magic's and it swirled beneath their bones, animating them. Once they grappled their way out of the ground, the Hollow Men walked well more like sauntered over to us; their weapons being dragged slowly behind them.

"How cute, you dressed them up," I pursed my lips.

"Actually the Hollow Men come fully equipped, weapons and all," Elianna grinned from her perch on a tomb.

"So what, you're just gunna sit there and summon these things until we get exhausted?" Dante asked, "News flash babe, I don't get exhausted." I rolled my eyes at Dante's comment.

"Hey I never claimed to be original, I have my orders," Elianna scowled, tugging lightly at her collar thing. _Orders?_

Good news for us, the Hollow Men were almost painfully slow as were their attacks. You could see them set up for the swing a mile away; if you weren't able to dodge it then you don't deserve to call yourself immortal. I summoned my bow and let an arrow fly at the closest undead but having no flesh rendered my arrows useless. The arrow went right through the rib cage and implanted itself in the wall behind the crowd of undead. _Well that sucked._

"Really? That's the best you got?" Elianna laughed.

I turned around and fired an arrow at her, the shaft imbedding itself into the spot where she used to be. She reappeared and dusted herself off.

"I suppose I deserved that," She muttered.

Dante was busy taking out the Hollow Men when I wheeled back around and I summoned my long sword.

"Oh, that's a neat magic trick, you should do shows in Vegas," Elianna taunted.

"When we finish killing these guys, I'm going to kill you, you know," I said back, pointing my sword dramatically at her.

"IF you finishing kill my Hollow Men, IF being the key word," She grinned, checking out her painted nails.

I flew into the fray, swinging my own sword as I went. Once the sword connected with a body and went through, the skeleton collapsed into a pile of bones. But it seemed as soon as you downed one, two more appeared. One near me lined up for a swing but by the time its sword arched around I was already on the other side of it reading for my own blow. I noticed that they still had to crawl out of the ground, so I started to attack the ones that were wriggling their way free.

"It's like a whack-a-mole but with undead," I grinned as I brought my sword down on the head of another unsuspecting Hollow Man.

"Hey that's cheating!" Elianna stomped her foot.

And in my moment of maturity I stuck my tongue out at her as she glared at me. Dante managed to grab the ones who had surfaced attention while I went back to my game of _whack-a-zombie. _

"You know, this really isn't going to go anywhere," I yelled to Dante.

"Well do something," He yelled back.

"You do something!" I retorted.

"Ugh," Elianna rolled her eyes, "You two are not what I expected you to be."

"That's why I like to keep people's expectations low," Dante smirked as he took out three Hollow Men with one swipe of Rebellion.

"And just what were you expecting?" I asked, ramming my sword into the head of a sprouting skeleton.

"Well Dante has quite the resume and you guys took out Caim and his stupid demon flunkies," Elianna said, sounding mildly impressed.

I didn't say anything back. So everyone thought we took care of Caim and all the vamps? Well I wasn't going to _discourage_ that rumor. _That was the archangels you imposter! So no one has to know that…._ Did that mean they didn't know that I was technically the child of Michael? No they had to know but I guess no one was left alive to tell about the three Stooges. _What an apt name for them. _

"Well how about this," I summoned one of my short swords and whipped it at her.

The blade embedded into her shoulder and she let out an indignant squeak.

"You bitch!" She hissed as she wrapped her hand around the hilt but it disappeared and then reappeared in my hand.

Elianna put her arms in the air and a great gust of wind flew through the graveyard, knocking me down and sending Dante flying.

"I hope you enjoy this," Elianna sneered before she disappeared with a flourish.

"You just had to go and do that didn't you," Dante groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, she was pissing me off," I defended myself.

"Where do you think she went?" Dante asked pulling me to my feet.

"Hell if I know," I shrugged, "Maybe she went to go stuff her bra some more." _What are you, in high school? _

"Someone's jealous," Dante grinned.

"Shut up," I muttered, crossing my arms.

The Hollow Men that had been previously attacking us all disappeared along with her and now the graveyard was deathly silent.

"Well let's see if we can find her," Dante sighed and we started to walk further into the graveyard.

We passed over a rickety bridge that I made Dante cross first in case he fell through the rotted wood. The water or more correctly the swamp that ran under the bridge looked like it could eat away clothing, it was so vile. _You had your Hepatitis A & B shots right? _Some of the tombs we passed had their doors caved in while others remained intact. _Want to play some real life tomb-raider? Alas I forgot my short-shorts and combat boots. _

"You know, if we were smart we wouldn't be falling into her trap by continuing on and would leave instead," I pointed out.

"Good thing being smart isn't our forte," Dante grinned as he playfully smacked my ass.

I grinned back at him despite myself,

"Speak for yourself."

"Ouch, that wounds," He placed a hand over his heart, feigning being offended.

"Oh my, aren't you two adorable," Elianna said sarcastically as she materialized yet again. _This is getting really annoying. _

"Where did you go off to? To lick your wounds?" I snickered.

She scowled at me, "No I had to make sure everything was prepared."

"Throwing one hell of party are we?" Dante grinned.

"Nothing but the best for you," Elianna purred. _I really think I hate her. _

The ground started to rumble again and I giant bulge appeared in the ground, mounds of dirt slouching off the figure that was rising. _Please don't be a giant ant hill; please don't be a giant ant hill. I hate ants. _A large, over-sized Hollow Man burst through the ground, dirt spraying everywhere. He had a tattered cape that hung loosely from his skeletal frame, with shoulder and torso armor. The sword he held was huge and one of his arms glowed blue. He moaned loudly as he gave a purposeful but slow stride towards us.

"Is this supposed to be the boss Hollow Man?" I asked, raising a brow and Elianna just grinned.

_You know if there is a rehab for video game junkies you should check yourself in. And what would they call it, The Master Chief Clinic? I think I've made my point…_

**So no I don't own DMC or Fable and also I do not own the OC Elianna, who was introduced in this chapter, she belongs to my friend who is letting me borrow her OC for this story.**


	11. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

If I had to guestimate, _god I hate that word, _I would say that the giant Hollow Man was at least twice my height. He towered over us and he was _still_ a good three meters away.

"So good luck with that," I smirked at Dante.

"Hey! What are you going to do then?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

I discreetly nodded my head towards Elianna and I saw the light bulb go off in his head.

"You know I can see you right?" She sighed, "Well let's get on with this shall we?"

Elianna hopped down from her perch, landing elegantly despite the stripper boots she wore. Dante shot off a round of bullets from Ebony and Ivory at the oversized undead, causing it to swing its head toward Dante and stalk off in his direction. With the Hulk Hogan zombie distracted, I focused my attention on Elianna. But with a flourish she disappeared. _Oh that's fair. I wonder how many banks she's robbed with that super power? _

I whirled around looking for her but she remained hidden. Seemingly out of nowhere, a barrage of ethereal swords was flung at me from the air above and I rolled to the left to avoid being skewered. But the magical swords kept coming and all I could think off at the moment was how much I would kill for a shield. And through the wonders of being an archangel, that is exactly what happened. An intricately carved, gold shield appeared in my grasp and I raised it to deflect the on slot of Elianna's mystical blades.

I stood up with the shield at my front.

"Ha!" I said triumphantly, "Now all I need I is the body armor." _All that armor in gold? You'd look like a Twinkie. May he rest in peace. _

"I wonder how much that gold shield would go for?" Elianna asked as she reappeared in front of me.

"I dunno, but next time I go to Cash For Gold I'll ask," I said sarcastically.

She grinned at me then swung her ebony blade as hard as she could towards me. I used the shield to deflect the blow but the hit caused my grip to loosen as the vibration traveled up my arm. I took a step back to reposition the shield so I had a better grip on it just as Elianna wound up for another swing. Only this time she missed by just a centimeter and spun around from the force of her momentum, since I had moved backwards.

"Looks like you're trying to hit a piñata or something," I smirked at her.

Elianna glared at me and raised her blade to point straight at me. I knew exactly what she was going to do and she didn't disappoint. As she charged at me, I bent my right knee so I was lowered and as she charged me I pushed up with as much force as I could muster. The shield connected with her face sending her flying backwards from the impact, her sword skittering away.

I used this opportunity to throw the shield down and to jump on her. I started to punch at her but she only managed to block a few of the hits as she was still dazed from the shield to the face. I wrapped my fingers around the collar, scratching her neck in the process, and with a slight heave the thing came off. It wasn't on nearly as tight as I thought it was and it appeared to glow at my touch.

She instantly stopped moving and stared at me wide eyed. Her hands flew to her neck and felt around as if she couldn't believe the thing had come off. _You know, if anyone came around right now this would look pretty bad. _I took that as my cue to get up, since Elianna seemed to have stopped trying to murder me at the moment. Once she got up as well, she held out her hand for the collar and I placed it in her outstretched palm. Instantly Elianna threw it to the ground and stomped on it until it was nothing but a bunch of jagged pieces.

"I'm finally free from that fucking bitch!" She yelled into the sky. _Someone's off their meds. _

"Free? Were you a slave or something?" I asked confused, "Wasn't that made illegal in like the 1800's?"

"Not for demons," Elianna grinned, her hands still on her neck.

"So who's the _fucking bitch _you're screaming about?" I prompted.

"Why should I tell you anything?" She said her hand on her hip.

"Well I did just technically free your ass," I retorted.

"How _did _you do that? I tried everything, even a freaking blow torch and it never came off," She narrowed her eyes and scrutinized me.

I had a rough idea that it had something to do with the fact that I was part archangel but I wasn't about to share that tidbit with her. So I just shrugged in response.

"Well Melania puts those collars on all her demon servants to make them do her bidding," Elianna admitted.

"So she Cesar Millaned your ass?" I laughed and to my surprise Elianna grinned back.

"Well to be fair it wasn't like they shocked you or anything, just wouldn't let you go against her orders," Elianna sighed, "It was almost like mind control."

"Hey, some help over here!" Dante yelled as the humungous Hollow Man hefted Dante up and tossed him straight across the cemetery.

I watch him sail through the air and crash into a cluster of headstones. His white hair popped up from the rubble and he shook his head.

"Jesus, was that guy a quarterback in a previous life?" I asked, snickering as Dante stood up and dusted the crushed headstone off of his jacket.

"Naw, I think this guy was in the Olympics or something," With a wave of her hand, the giant undead disappeared into a swirl of blue tendrils.

* * *

**Soooo it's been a while. Honestly this little piece has been gathering digital dust on my hard drive since the last update but a recent review made me decide to post it. I don't think I have ever had a reader beg for me to put out a chapter before lol but I appreciate the enthused interest you have in my story :) [I believe some black rainbow sparkle ninja cookies are in order ;)] Also sorry about the shortness of the chapter but hey it's something!**

**I don't know when I will update again but if you guys are interested and let me know it, maybe I will find the motivation to keep up with this story :) I can hope anyway...**


End file.
